There For You
by PatienceWillows
Summary: One-shot set after Season 1 Episode 5. Summary: Cassie is thinking over recent events when she hears people talking downstairs. Someone is demanding that they speak to her. Who are they or more importantly what do they want?


**Cassie's POV**

Staring out my window at his I want nothing more but to see his cocky smirk staring back at me. I wouldn't even care if he didn't have a shirt on this time just the fact that he was still there would be good enough. But he's not he's gone…forever.

I didn't even know him that well I mean he was a part of the circle, part of the six but I never took the time to get to know him to even have a proper conversation with him. It's weird to think that after all I've been through with these guy's that I still don't really know them and now look Nick's gone and I'll never get that chance with him.

Ever since I got here all I've done is push these guy's away thinking they were bad news but in reality there just like me. Maybe I didn't do the right thing by them. Maybe I should make a better effort from now on. I feel odd almost a sort of sick feeling when I'm not with one of the six it's like when I'm with them I feel whole. God that sounds so cheesy but it's true. I wonder how it'll feel now that Nick is gone. I'm still kind of in shock at the moment so I don't know how I feel. I wonder how the rest are doing. Melissa's obviously going to be affected the most being the closest to him.

My mind suddenly wanders to Adam, that happens a lot nowadays. I wonder what he's doing or if he's with Diana. I know that I shouldn't be thinking like this about him when he's with Diana but I can't help it. I really wish I could hate Diana that she would be a complete bitch from hell and not the really sweet likable girl she actually is. Then maybe I wouldn't feel so guilty. I don't even know why I feel guilty it's not like I've done anything bad. Who am I kidding? Of course I know why I'm feeling guilty. I have these weird intense feelings for her boyfriend, her boyfriend of three years who she's going to marry and have her own witchy little kids with and grow old with. I can't even begin to explain how I feel about Adam. It's like nothing I've ever felt before, the energy that flows between us connecting us when were in the same room. I get a rush every time we accidently touch or our eyes meet and for that split second just before we break eye contact, we're all each other sees.

I suddenly hear talking downstairs and I move to the landing to hear better. I can't see anything from up here but I instantly recognise the voice talking to my Gran in a rushed manner. "_Look I just want to talk to her to see if she's alright. I won't be two minutes just check on her and then I'll be on my way" _He wants to check on me. Why? Is he worried about me?

"_I don't think now would be a good time Adam. You've all been through a lot tonight. It might be best if you all had a break from each other. Just for a little while until all this blows over." _

I come into view now walking slowly downstairs. Adam's face instantly relaxes the moment his eyes connect with mine. My Gran notices his sudden change of demure and glances up to see me now at the second landing.

"_I'm sorry honey did we wake you?" _ She says it quietly while looking at me with an apologetic smile.

"_What? _I answer confused looking at Adam now to see him staring me up and down intently. I look down to see what he was looking at and I'm shocked to see that somewhere along my train of thought I'd managed to change into the long t-shirt I use as a nighty. _"Oh…" _I blush with embarrassment _"No I wasn't sleeping. Am Gran it's okay I wanted to talk to Adam anyway. It won't take long."_

Gran studies me for a minute before answering _"Oh well okay just as long as you keep it brief you need your rest. I'm off to bed I'll see you tomorrow Cassie. Good Night Adam" _She looks at me with a knowing eye before walking passed me and continuing up stairs.

I roll my eyes and sit down on one of the steps. Adam sits beside me and I can feel his energy flowing and connecting to mine.

"_So…"_

"_So?"_ He say's back. An awkward silence passes until I speak again.

"_What are you doing here Adam?" _ I dared not look at him so I stare at the pattern in the glass in the front door.

"_I came to check up on you."_ I can feel his eyes on me urging me to look at him.

"_Well as you can see I'm fine. Have you checked on anyone else?"_ I continue to stare at the glass.

"_What?"_ I can hear the confusion in his voice "_No I haven't. Why won't you look at me? Will you just look at me?"_ His hand cups my chin and turns my head in his direction. Our eyes connect for a second and i pull away from his touch like I've been burned.

"_Why just check up on me? I mean if anyone should be checked up on its Melissa she was the closest to him"_ I stand up now angered by this whole thing.

"_What?"_ He stands too and goes to take my hand but I pull away again.

"_Or what about Faye? She was friendly with him or even your girlfriend Diana? Shouldn't you be with her right now? I mean it's not like I knew Nick that well not as well as you guys. You grew up with him I didn't. I only knew him for a few weeks so why are you checking up on me and not the others?_ I stare at him accusingly. Almost daring him to tell me the thing that we both want so desperately to hear. Hearing it would change things so drastically, hurt people that don't deserve to be hurt and I knew as soon as I looked into his eyes that he wasn't going to say it. He looks away and stares at the same pattern I was staring at a few minutes ago before answering me.

"_You saw him. You were the one who found him…like that."_ He stops talking for a moment and clears his throat. I wait for him to continue_. "We…none of the rest of us saw him and then there was Heather just yesterday and your mom…_He trails off and looks back up at me. He goes to take my hand and this time I let him. He's standing right in front of me now and I can feel his breath on my face. I look anywhere but into his eyes because I knew that would be my undoing. I somehow end up staring at his lips and I can see them moving _"How can you be coping?_ " He pushes a stray hair behind my ear, tilts my head up to meet his gaze and leaves his hand caressing my cheek "_All this is too much for one person to handle. I know you're strong but you're bound to break one day and when you do I want to make sure that someone's here for you." _My heart breaks at that moment. He didn't say him. He said someone. God I'm so stupid he's probably just worried that I'll crack and start telling everyone that we're witches. He doesn't care about me. All he cares about is this stupid secret. God I can't believe I thought he actually liked me of course he doesn't. He has a girlfriend. What an idiot!

"_Cassie?" _Oh he's talking to me. I realise the position we're in. If someone was to walk in right now they would see that we were a mere inches apart with Adam bent forward looking intently into my eyes with both his hands cupping my face. What the hell was he looking at?

"_Well like I said I'm fine"_ I shrug him off and move to the front door _"So thanks for checking up on me and for making sure I haven't cracked" _I open the door and look at him expectedly _"It's late and like my Gran said I need to rest."_ I look away because I can't stand the way he's looking at me.

"_Cassie…"_

"_Good night Adam"_

"_I'll see you tomorrow then at school"_ He walks out and turns back to me waiting for me to confirm what he said but I don't say anything back and begin to close the door. Just before the door closes I hear him say something. I almost missed it. It was a mere whisper but I heard it and it made my heart beat again.

"_I'll always be here for you"_


End file.
